Petrified Harmonies
by Butchercup
Summary: Brick struggled with guilt when the love of his life is struck by tragedy. Horrific noises haunt him as he refuses to believe it's anyone but his own fault. If Blossom does not recover soon, Brick just might go insane. *Oneshot*


_**So I decided to finally post this story. I was going to wait until I had a bit more done with 'Welcome to Citiesville' (which by the way will be the next story, as it had the most votes so far) but I haven't posted anything in a while and I think some good (or even bad) reviews will encourage me to keep writing. **_

_**So…**_

_**Butchercup Studios Presents…**_

_**Petrified Harmonies!**_

…

_Telephones ringing, rushed footsteps against the marble floor._

That's what his brothers heard.

_Sirens, life-changing conversations all around the large, crowded room._

Just sounds that rang throughout Bubbles and Buttercup's ears. But Brick was hearing far worse things for the fifth day in a row. Nobody but him could hear the horrible symphony playing out in his head.

_A car door slamming shut with pure anger, an engine starting._

A meaningless fight started it all. Brick couldn't even remember what it was about. It was probably something about college. But regardless of what it was, it wasn't worth the outcome.

_An ear piercing screech._

Blossom had been over joyed, as usual, to see him. They had planned to spend the day together, sitting on his couch watching movies. Maybe they would have decided to go to their favorite fast food restaurant and be able to spend no more than ten dollars for dinner.

_A loud, horrifying clash of metal, and glass shattering._

She would have begged Brick, with those bright pink eyes, to watch some romance movie that she was "just dying to see." Brick would have let her beg for a while, just so he could see how cute she looked with that pleading expression. Then he would give in, pretending to be mildly annoyed, though he would do anything for Blossom.

_Metal hitting the ground multiple times, flipping, and more splitting glass._

Instead, he started a stupid argument. An argument that led to him raising his voice so much, Blossom seemed to shrink back for a moment. Brick was blinded by fury, and when Blossom shouted back, he simply didn't stop. He couldn't remember what his words were, or what exactly Blossom said, but he did recall something about their relationship being over. She was walking away, out of his life. And he didn't even care until he was snapped out of his fury by the first note of that terrible harmony.

_Her shrill cries, desperate for help as the vehicle refused to cease its jerking._

Now he was sitting in the waiting room, miserable, for what seemed like centuries. Sure he may not have been the best guy for her. He was a former criminal after all. But Blossom didn't care about that. She overlooked his past, all the crimes he used to commit. She ignored the fact that he and his brothers used to ruthlessly attack her and her sisters, and he repaid her by starting a worthless argument. Brick knew he loved Blossom, but for a few moments that love was forgotten, and he allowed Blossom to get hurt.

_Steel sliding along the harsh concrete until finally stopping._

The list of things he would give just to see her walking around, alive and well, was endless. Brick wanted more than anything to see her rosy eyes staring back at him, even if they were still mad. He'd relive the very moment she got into the car. He'd relive the fight over and over if it meant seeing Blossom out of harm's way.

_Silence. Complete utter silence._

"Brick!" his head shot up from its position, buried in his hands. Brick stared up at Butch; he was trying his hardest to hold Buttercup in a comforting hug. A few feet away, Boomer led Bubbles toward the main entrance with his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Her soft whimpers getting louder as the doors closed behind her and Boomer.

"Let me go, I'm fine!" Buttercup snapped, pulling away from Butch's grip. Brick caught sight of tears welling up in her eyes before she was able to storm off, her bright green trail of light behind her. Butch sighed and Brick could tell he was frustrated.

"We have to go home" Butch said. Brick merely glared at him. "The Professor wants the girls home so they can get some rest. He says we should do the same."

"Then you guys can go, I'm staying here until Blossom wakes up" Brick stated firmly.

"Come on Brick, there's nothing they can do tonight. The Professor and doctors will run more tests but they can't until the morning. You have to come home, you can't just stay here all night again … it's been almost a week!" Butch said. Brick was silent; he didn't want to leave until he was sure Blossom was okay.

"So there's pretty much no chance of her waking up tonight?" he asked, giving in.

Butch nodded. "It's extremely unlikely… You can go see her before you leave though, but promise me you'll come back, Bubbles is a wreak and you know how Boomer gets when she's crying her eyes out." Brick nodded, standing from his seat. "Don't worry bro, she'll be fine. It's not your fault" Butch said reassuringly as he turned to leave. Brick shook his head at himself. It was his fault. He didn't even blame the driver. Brick blamed the whole situation on himself.

Brick trudged through the white hallway toward the room Blossom was in. The haunting sounds still running though his head.

_Pained, unsteady breaths that she was clearly struggling to take._

Brick paused before turning a corner. He leaned against the wall to hear the conversation.

"The chemical X in her system doesn't seem to be helping her Professor" a male doctor's voice said. Brick's heart dropped.

"Her heart rate isn't getting any better. If anything, she's getting worse with each day" another doctor said. Silence filled the hall.

"Professor, I think we may need to consider pul-"

"That's not going to be an option" the Professor hissed.

"Sir, her condition is only getting worse; if she doesn't show signs of improvement soon… we'll have to-"

"Then we'll just work harder. I'm not losing my daughter now!" the Professor's voice began to rise.

"…We're doing everything we can" the doctor replied calmly. Footsteps started down the hall, leaving the Professor alone outside his daughter's door. Brick peeked around and the Professor caught sight of his red hair.

"Brick" the Professor called. Brick came from around the corner and slowly approached him. "Did you hear all that?" Brick nodded meekly and the Professor placed his hand of Brick's shoulder, squeezing it.

"Blossom will be fine either way" the Professor said, he opened the door and let Brick in.

He glanced around the room. Pink balloons were tied to chairs, a surplus of teddy bears were sitting around the room. Blossom lay in the hospital bed, motionless. Brick tensed up at the sight of so many wires and machines she was hooked up to. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, trying to keep her alive.

Brick kneeled down next to her bed, examining her face. Blood stained bandages here and there along with one large one near the top of her head, the oxygen mask that aided in keeping her alive, and her eyes motionless. Brick placed his hand over hers, squeezing it tightly as if she'd disappear if he let go.

"… Stay with me Bloss. Please, I just… I need you. I need my Cherry Blossom back…" tears threatened to fall as Brick spoke.

A gentle hand lay on top of Brick's. His eyes shot open to see Blossom's eyes slowly fluttering open, with a small smile spreading across her face.

"Blossom?" his heart picked up speed as her pink eyes stared back him. Brick couldn't help the enormous grin on his face as he took Blossom in a gentle hug, careful not to hurt her.

"Blossom, you have no clue how much this has been tearing me apart. I'm sorry about that stupid fight, it doesn't matter. Just know that I love you so much and I always will. You mean the universe to me and I'm so glad you're okay!" Brick exclaimed. His smile faded when Blossom didn't return his embrace. Maybe she was too weak… or maybe she was still mad at him.

Brick pulled away to look at her, and he had no way of holding back his tears. Blossom's eyes were still shut. Her hand was still lying next to her, nowhere near his. His mind was playing tricks on him. He had imagined it. His heart began to ache, his breath quickened with anxiety. Brick lay her back onto her pillow and quickly got to his feet.

"I'm so sorry Blossom" he sniffled as he rushed out of the room. Brick walked at a brisk pace down the hall.

_His own shrieks of terror as he held Blossom's limp body in his arms._

Brick's fast pace turned into an all-out sprint. He burst through the door to the hospital in a desperate attempt to get out as fast as possible.

_The other driver's terrified, guilty wails and apologies._

He wanted to be away from there. Away, so his mind couldn't tease him so cruelly.

_Focusing on Blossom and only Blossom… her heart beat… hesitant. _

Brick found himself off the ground entirely, flying through the air toward his own house. He shoved the door open and bolted straight to his room, ignoring Ms. Keane's calls for him to stop. The door slammed shut, and Brick didn't even have the strength to move to his bed. He slid against the door onto the floor as the tears flowed out of his eyes. He didn't even try to stop them; the drops soaked Brick's cheeks so much he looked as if he'd just gone swimming.

_The ambulance's siren wailing down the road._

Brick sobbed harshly into his hands. "It's all my fault!" he cried.

_Then his brain hits the replay button. _

…

Papers flew out of the arms of a young doctor as a red streak zoomed past and out the hospital doors. The man knew that red streak all too well. He had seen it soaring through the sky with a dark green and blue one accompanying it on week-day mornings, heading for school. He had seen it lighting up the night weekend sky along with a shining pink one, usually heading toward the park or forest. It broke the doctor's heart to see the normally confident and strong leader so unsure and broken.

He directed his gaze toward the waiting room, where his old friend had been sitting for the past five days. Knowing how determined the Professor could be the doctor figured he'd be in that seat for months if he had to. He hated seeing his close friend in such a position. He reached into his lab coat pocket and glanced at the syringe full of gray liquid.

Just the other day, the Professor had pleaded the doctor to inject Blossom with the chemical. The doctor had recognized the essence from years before the Powerpuff Girls were even born, back when he and the Professor worked together on experiments.

The chemical, chemical Y was much more dangerous than chemical X. It was highly toxic to any living creature and the doctor clearly recalled disposing of it with the Professor. But the Professor assured him every day that he fixed the chemical, made it much less dangerous but powerful enough to help Blossom recover. The doctor was still very wary about it though. Chemical Y had the power to bring the Powerpuff back, bring relief to the entire city, her family, and friends. But it also had the power to kill her instantly. And he wasn't sure if that was a risk he was willing to take.

Suddenly, a nurse rushed out of Blossom's room and straight for the nearest phone. When she picked it up and spoke, her voice rang throughout the whole hospital. "Code Blue on floor 3, room 812! Code Blue on floor 3, room 812!"

At that same moment, another nurse had run out of Blossom's room and up to the doctor. "Dr. Johnston! Come, hurry!" she said, picking up the pile of papers he forgot about. Dr. Johnston's heart began to race as his eyes met with the Professor's.

The Professor was well aware of the hospital's codes.

_Sudden cardiac arrest…_

…

Brick opened his eyes, suddenly aware that he had fallen asleep on the floor. His back still against the hard wood of his bedroom door, and his cheeks were still slightly wet from his sobbing. Brick struggled to stand up, his back and legs aching from being motionless on the floor for so long. He glanced at his clock, noting it was nearing midnight, and slowly opened his door.

He trudged down the hall and down the carpeted stairs into the living room. Brick couldn't help the slight grin that tugged at his lips. The T.V. was on, volume only loud enough to hear if a person was up close to it, and green blankets and pillows were spread out on the floor. Buttercup was snuggled into Butch's protective embrace, both fast asleep. It was obvious that she had been crying by the puffy, red marks under her eyes. Brick hovered just above the floor, as to not make any noise, and turned off the T.V. The couple stirred in their sleep, but settled down just as quick and holding each other even tighter if possible.

Sighing, Brick forced his legs to walk the few feet into the kitchen. Upon entering, he could practically see himself laughing with Blossom as she sat atop the island, her usual seat whenever it was just the two of them. He let out yet another sigh and approached the island, reaching for the last red apple in the silver bowl. Before he could grip the fruit another hand, a much smaller and frail hand, snatched up the apple. Brick glanced up and felt his heart skip a beat at what he saw.

Blossom sat crossing her legs on the counter, giggling mischievously as she bit into the apple. Brick stared at her, speechless beyond repair as her pink eyes met his. Only, something was missing. In the couple of seconds he stared at her, he noticed something was just plain wrong about Blossom's eyes. They were missing that dazzling sparkle Brick had always loved. It couldn't have been real.

As if he wasn't already stunned, 'Blossom' had the nerve to wink flirtatiously at him, and giggle some more. Brick's breathing became heavier and he backed away from the strange figure and right into the refrigerator. The movement caused magnets and papers to drop to the floor, startling Brick even more. He frantically gathered the magnets and slips of paper, messily returning them to their spot against the refrigerator door.

When he looked back up to the island, Blossom was gone. Brick panted heavily as his eyes found the silver bowl, and the red apple… untouched. Tears threatened to spill, but he blinked them away as he stumbled through the kitchen door leading to the backyard. Calming himself with deep breaths, Brick laid down in the grass, letting the cool midnight breeze relax him.

Just as his breaths settled down, Brick turned to his side and forced his eyes open. He shot up from his place on the grass when he was met with dull pink eyes, duller than when she was in the kitchen. Now standing, Brick violently rubbed his eyes with his fists, and opened them to an empty space in the grass where 'Blossom' had once sat.

Groaning with frustration, Brick was out of the backyard in an instant, zipping through the gate and standing in the driveway. Instead of seeing Blossom, the haunting symphony invaded Brick's mind much louder than before. It was then that he realized he was standing in the exact spot he was when Blossom, the real Blossom, stormed out of his life. Brick trembled as his eyes played more tricks on him, blurring his vision with the scene of the crash.

In the near distance, Brick could vaguely make out Blossom's silver car driving away. His mind told him to close his eyes in fear of what he would see next, but the connection between his brain and eyes wasn't present. Brick's eyes remained wide open as the watched the much larger black truck zoom into the fragile silver car. Glass shattered as the car flipped multiple times and skidded against the harsh concrete. Brick finally worked up the strength to look away from the imaginary scene before him. He took off into the sky, going anywhere as long as it was far from that house.

After a few minutes of aimlessly flying, Brick landed on a sidewalk. It wasn't until he raised his head that he realized he had unintentionally flown to the Powerpuff's house. It must have become an instinct to him, because he mindlessly approached the door. He stopped directly in front of the red entrance, staring at it as if it were the most magnificent thing in the world.

It was stupid to be there. Blossom was still in the hospital, the Professor was as well, and Buttercup somehow ended up at his house even though the Professor wanted her at her own. Then again, he thought, Bubbles was probably all alone, most likely crying. Brick reached for the doorbell, deciding to see if Bubbles needed any comforting, but froze when he heard a cold-hearted voice.

"You were right; it is all your fault."

Brick slowly turned around to see Blossom, or imaginary Blossom, staring at the ground with an obvious scowl. Brick wanted to take off once again, but paused when he noticed her clothes were badly torn and covered in dirt. She was wearing the last thing Brick remembered seeing her in, the day of the accident, black shorts with gray converse, and a plain red T-shirt. Her legs were decorated with nasty cuts from the impact; a few of them even still had glass engraved into her once flawless skin. Blood was most visible from the left corner of her forehead, where it seemed as if the blood was coming from her hair instead of a cut. Her eyes, purple from bruising, were shut tightly.

Letting a few tears slip, Brick stammered, "…Bl-Blossom?" The figure didn't move a muscle.

"You're a horrible person Brick…" she began. Brick clenched his eyes closed; the real Blossom used to tell him that he was truly a good person. It hurt to hear these words come out her mouth, real or not. "No better than when you were five years old…"

"N-no, Blossom… I love you" he whimpered softly, finally gazing up at her in hopes of seeing the Blossom he knew and loved.

Before he could even blink, 'Blossom' was inches from his face screaming, "_Liar, liar! _I'm dead and it's all because of you!" Brick's heart dropped, _Dead? She couldn't be dead! _But his thoughts were cut short when he took a moment to look at the cold eyes that stared back him with more anger and hatred than he'd ever seen. Her eyes weren't even graced with that familiar color; instead they were a dull and lifeless gray. No pupil, no pink iris, just a horrifying, almost translucent gray.

"No! Bloss, stop! You're not dead, you're not _dead!_ You can't be!" he cried. A seemingly distant shriek was heard, it sounded like Bubbles. Brick lifted off the ground rising to the nearest window, both to comfort the poor blond and to get away from the accusing Blossom. Before he could get even remotely close to the window, a hand harshly gripped Brick's shoe and yanked him back to the ground. He lay on his back, fear clear as day as he stared up at Blossom.

"You're not going anywhere _Brick sweetie! _You don't deserve to feel safe and happy! You know why? Because I'm _not safe!_ I'm _not happy!_ I'm _dead! Dead. _Dead_. Dead! Gone forever and ever! And it's all because of you!_"

"No! No, no, no, no. _No!_" Brick cried. Tears fell freely now and he held his hands tightly over his ears. The never-ending symphony played out once again, louder than it's ever been. Brick screamed at the top of his lungs, surprised that his sonic scream didn't kick in, and yelled curses into the air. A bright red energy beam formed in his hand, and he threw it forward, hoping it would hit imaginary Blossom. He shot into the sky, tears still rushing out of his eyes. He could distinctly hear Boomer calling his name, begging him to go back. Boomer must have snuck out to be with Bubbles and heard him in the yard. But Brick refused to listen to his brother's pleas. He refused to go anywhere near that house, or even his own. They were both full of too many memories.

…

"And you left your sister there alone!" the Professor scolded his daughter. Buttercup casually leaned against the pure white wall of the hospital.

"Not really! Boomer showed up there before I even left. Besides, it's not like we did _anything._" She argued, making the Professor shift uncomfortably at what she was referring to. There was an awkward silence between the four; the Professor, Ms. Keane, Buttercup, and Butch.

"…Well, since no one is going to announce it, I'll just ask. Are we grounded for, doing nothing but sleeping on the living room?" Butch smiled innocently at his guardian and she shook her head sweetly. Butch silently cheered to himself and Buttercup looked up to the Professor as if asking the same question. The Professor sighed but said, "No, but no more leaving the house in the middle of the night, especially to a boy's house."

Butch snickered and Buttercup scoffed. "It's just Butch Professor, but I promise." She replied.

"By the way, where is Bubbles and Boomer? Didn't you call and tell her?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah, we called both of them on our way here" Butch said.

"And Bubbles squealed so loud I think she ruptured my ear drum" Buttercup complained. Just then, the sound of the blond zooming through the hospital and her apologies as she caused nurses to drop their papers caught the group's attention. Bubbles appeared, panting heavily and her hair a tangled mess from moving so quickly.

"A-after I hung up with y-you… Boomer and I heard Brick scream in our front yard. But he f-flew off before we could tell him. Boomer went after him and he'll bring him here." Bubbles took a deep, exaggerated breath and looked around hopefully. "Where is she? Can we see her yet?"

The Professor gestured toward the window that they were standing near. "They're just making sure she's stable. Once they're done, she be moved to another room just down the hall, we can see her then." Bubbles looked through the one-way-mirror into the dim examination room. She gasped happily when she saw Blossom, eyes wide open, nodding and answering questions from the doctors. "What happened?" she asked. The Professor shrugged.

"I'm not sure what exactly happened. All I know is that at first, it wasn't looking too good. They almost lost her, but Dr. Johnston did something. I don't know what he did, but it saved her life. It's like whatever it was cause her to have a miraculous recovery."

"I think they're about to bring her out!" Ms. Keane pointed out.

"Come on Buttercup! Let's surprise her in her room." Bubbles cheered, running down the hall to Blossom's new room. Buttercup rolled her eyes good-naturedly, but followed her sister. Butch prepared to follow his friends, but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard a commotion down the opposite direction.

He saw Brick punching the walls, but not hard enough to break anything, shouting as he held back tears. Butch cursed under his breath and jogged down the hall after promising to meet everyone in Blossom's room later on. Just as Butch reached his raging brother, Boomer rushed up, breathing heavily.

"I… have been chasing down this psycho for a good five minutes at full speed! Brick, what the heck is your problem?!" Boomer barked. Brick glared at him, his eyes full of rage.

"You're asking me what my _problem _is?!" Brick violently pointed toward the kicked-open hospital door with the numbers "812" by its side. "I just lost the only girl ever loved!"

"Brick!" Boomer tried to gain Brick's attention, but his voice was no match for his brother's yelling.

"And I'm the only one to blame!" now Brick began to sink to the hard tile floor.

"Brick!" it was Butch's turn to try to get his attention, but once again Brick was louder.

"If I hadn't started that _stupid_ argument, she never would have left. She wouldn't have been on that road when that truck came along! She would still be alive if weren't for m-"

"_Brick!_" both brothers yelled.

Butch gripped the collar of Brick's shirt and yanked him from the ground. "Maybe if you would answer your stupid phone-"

"-Or turn around when someone is calling after you for five minutes-" Boomer added.

"You would know that Blossom _not _dead! She's alive and awake. Now stop crying because first of all; it's not what the big tough leader of The Rowdyruff Boys does. And second; _it wasn't your fault!_ It was the idiot who decided to get drunk in the middle of the day and go for an afternoon cruise's fault!" By this time, Butch had let go of Brick's shirt and eased up on his glare.

"H-He was drunk?" Brick stammered.

"Yeah" Boomer spoke up. "But even if he wasn't, there still was no reason to blame yourself. If something did happen to Blossom, she wouldn't have wanted you to be beating yourself up like this."

Brick nodded, understanding his brothers' point of view. "Where is she?"

…

"Blossom sweetie, please be careful!" the Professor pleaded as Blossom began to stand up from her bed.

"Professor, I'm fine. Whatever Dr. Johnston gave me really did the trick. My cuts are even healing themselves!" She exclaimed, taking her first step in days. Bubbles giggled, and wrapped her arms around her sister for about the twentieth time in the past five minutes.

"She'll be fine Professor-" Dr. Johnston pulled an empty syringe from his lab coat pocket and held it for a brief moment before tossing it into the bio-hazard trashcan. "-Your chemical has proved to be perfectly safe and effective."

Blossom tugged at the Professor's lab coat sleeve as a young child would. He glanced down and met her sweet eyes and bright smile. Blossom then wrapped her arms around his waist in an embrace. Bubbles and Buttercup joined in the hug, putting Blossom in the center.

The door squeaked open, and all eyes were on the door except Blossom's. Bubbles and Buttercup stepped back, sitting on two chairs. The Professor let go of Blossom, much to her confusion, and spun her around so she was facing the three newcomers. Her eyes instantly fell on Brick. He looked a mess; his eyes were red and puffy, and strands of red hair messily stuck out of place.

Brick felt himself relax. Just seeing Blossom, the real Blossom, breathing by herself and standing in front of him lifted an enormous weight off his shoulders. But what made him even more ecstatic, was her eyes. Bright, pink, and full of life; not dull, gray, and dead. Her lips curled into a small smile, and Brick couldn't help the giant grin that spread across his face. It was as if they spoke through their eyes, because they rushed forward at the exact same moment. Blossom rested her head on Brick's chest as he held her in his arms.

The couple didn't notice their families, and Dr. Johnston, quietly leave the room. They simply held each other tightly; as if afraid they'd lose each other again. "I'm so sorry Blossom" Brick mumbled, trying not to cry anymore.

"Don't be, I'm sorry. And I love you." She whispered. That was all Brick needed. Her voice was like the remedy to put the _petrified harmonies_ in his head to rest.

_Her sweet, contagious laugh._

The symphony began to fade, becoming an old forgotten record in a dusty and used up box, never to be heard again.

_The ringtone he set for her phone calls and text messages._

_The popping of popcorn to enjoy as they watch her favorite romance movie._

_Her shoes against the tile floor, walking right beside him through the school hallway._

_The high-pitched gasp she makes whenever he surprises her._

As Brick embraced Blossom, it was as if his mind got a new, updated CD. One full of the sounds of happiness he'd have with Blossom from then on. Coming so close to losing Blossom forever opened his eyes. He couldn't take advantage of the time he had with her.

So he would make sure every moment was a special moment.

_Silence, as they both lay in bed at night, awaiting the sun to rise so they may see each other again._

…

_**:D**_

_**:D**_

_**:D**_

_**Soooo. What didja think?**_

_**I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed reading it!**_

_**Review, good or bad, anything is greatly appreciated! **_

_** XOXO**_


End file.
